The Rainbow Crystal of the Hyper Force!
by Annime Adiect
Summary: After an accendent while traveling through space, Chiro is transported to Earth where the Negaverse is a huge threat.  Now he must wait for the monkey team, and team up with the Sailor Scouts. But, what if HE'S the main target?
1. The Accident

Annime: New story!

Chiro: Already?

Annime: Yep! My first ever crossover!

_**The Rainbow Crystal of the Hyper Force**_

"Chiro, be careful," Antauri spoke through a communicator. "That portal isn't completely finished yet."

Chiro was in a different room where they kept very special projects and Antauri was someone else on the Robot.

"Don't worry, Antauri," Chiro replied. "I'll be careful. It's exciting, though. With this we can go to the closest planet in rage and get a really good look."

"Indeed, now please hurry. You are making me nervous."

"Ok, Chiro out."

Chiro walked up to the portal one last time to tighten a bolt that seemed lose.

Nova and Sprx were piloting the Robot as they saw a huge meteor coming towards them.

"Oh, no," Nova whispered.

"There's no time to turn. Brace for impact!" Sprx shouted.

As the meteor hit the Robot, Chiro went flying forward into the machine. Something must have turned the switch, because something hit Chiro. Once this happened, the room was empty.

"Chiro," Antauri said through his communicator. "Chiro, Chiro do you read me?"

All Antauri got was static.

"Come on, let's go find the kid!" Sprx shouted. They all nodded their heads and raced into the room Chiro was last seen.

Their jaws dropped at the sight. The impact had pushed everything around. Some things were upside down. Some were on the opposite sides of the room that they originally were at.

Everyone looked over at the machine and saw it was steaming.

"It's been used," Gibson mumbled.

"What does this mean?" Otto asked.

Antauri didn't take his eyes off the machine. "It means that the impact made Chiro fall into the machine, and for the machine to turn on. Chiro is gone."

Chiro screamed as he shot into sitting position. He looked around. The area didn't look like Shuggazoom, and it didn't look anything like the Super Robot ether! There was a garden, so he seemed to be in a park of a huge city.

"Oh, great," Chiro said sarcastically. "This is just what I need in my life!"

Serena looked around. She thought that she heard something.

"Come on, Serena," Luna spoke to her. "We have to get going. The Sailor Scouts are waiting for you."

"Ok, Luna," Serena agreed before starting on her way to leave the park.

Annime: Ok, let's hope this is liked as well! XD

Otto: Please review!


	2. Meetings

Annime: Let's do this!

Chiro: Yea!

Serena: When will I meet him?

Annime: I don't really have the answer to that…

Serena and Chiro:?

Luna: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or Sailor Moon or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 1**_

Chiro walked through the streets of the huge city. He could see that Shuggazoom was more high-tech, but this place didn't seem so bad ether. There was even an arcade.

"Now," Chiro mumbled. "How am I going to contact the team?"

"Oh my gosh I'm going to be later than Serena!" Mina shouted. She rushed through the crowd that covered the entire side walk. Her cat, Artemis raced beside her.

"You know," he said in a hushed tone so no one else could hear him. "You really need to watch where you are going."

"Well, I think it's more important to be on time!" Right after the words left her mouth she ran into a black haired boy of about 5 feet tall.

"Oww," Chiro murmured. "What hit me?" He looked up to see a blonde lying beside him on the side walk. "Oh no, are you ok, miss?"

"Yea, I'm fine," Mina replied. "And what's with the miss?"

Chiro rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I'm not really from around here." Chiro paused for a second. "Umm, I know this will sound like a very weird question, but where am I?"

"We are in Japan on planet Earth. So, do you have amnesia?" Mina asked.

"Oh, no," Chiro explained while waving his hands back and forth. "I'm just REALLY not from around here."

"Are you from this planet?" Artemis spoke. Then he wrapped his tail around his mouth. He usually didn't make a mistake like that.

"Oh, so in this planet cats can talk? Wow, that's neat."

"No, no," Mina objected, now her turn to freak out. "He didn't talk."

"Yes he did," Chiro pressed. "He just asked me if I was from this planet. The answer is no. I'm from a planet called Shuggazoom."

Mina and Artemis looked at each other.

"And you're not scared of the talking cat?" Mina questioned.

"Why should I be? I talk to robot monkeys all the time." Chiro looked at Artemis. "Do you know the Hyper Force?"

Artemis smiled nervously. He couldn't hide it now…this kid was just too smart. "N-no, I don't. And not all cats can talk here. There are only three I know of."

Chiro nodded and pretended to zip his lip. "I get the picture. Your secret is safe with me."

Artemis gave a sigh of relief at this. "So, we didn't catch your name. My name is Artemis and this is Mina."

"Hello, I'm Chiro. And we might want to get off the side walk. Oh and why were you running again—?"

"Oh, no," Mina cried. I almost forgot that meeting!" Mina jumped up and raced in the direction she had been running when she ran into Chiro.

"Hey, wait, come back!" Chiro yelled after her.

"It's no use; she'll just keep running," Artemis informed him.

"Well, can you please take me to her? You and Mina didn't freak out about what I told you, so that must mean something."

Artemis nodded and motioned with his tail for Chiro to follow.

"I' m SO sorry I'm late!" Mina cried as she opened the door. "I mean there was this guy I bumped into named Chiro—oh no! He needs help and I just left him!"

"Mina, calm down," Lita spoke. "Who is he?"

But before Mina could reply, they heard someone running up the steps to the temple. Everyone looked to see Artemis and a young boy with black hair and blue eyes running towards them.

Once Chiro stopped he caught his breath. "There we go, I caught up with you."

Chiro looked up to see all the girls and an older boy with black hair. There was also a black cat sitting on the table with a crescent mark just like Artemis's. Chiro hypothesized that this was another talking cat.

"Hello," Chiro said shyly. "My name is Chiro."

"Hello, Chiro," a girl with blue hair said. "My name is Ami. It's nice to meet you."

"Yea, same here," a girl with brown hair stated. "My name is Lita."

"My name is Serena," a girl with VERY long blonde hair piped up.

"I'm Darien," the guy with black hair announced.

"Last, but not least, my name is Ray," a girl with black hair told him. "And, would you mind telling me what you are doing running around with Artemis. He is not your cat."

Chiro shook his head. "Oh, oh no, I'm not planning on stealing anyone's cat. He just told me to follow him.

Luna gave Artemis a look and he shrugged.

"Words just slipped out of my mouth," Artemis said. "Chiro, though, took it very well at actually thought for a moment that ALL cats on Earth talk."

Luna's eyes widened. "Why have you seen other cats besides us talk?"

Chiro shook his head. "I'm new here…actually; I'm not ever supposed to be that. You see me and my family, the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force, were working on a project as we were traveling back home from a mission. Something hit us and sent me into the newly made machine. It turned on and sent me here. The machine is supposed to send you to the nearest planet in rage."

Their jaws dropped.

"So, you're not from this planet?" Ami asked.

Chiro shook his head.

"What is this, Monkey Force, you speak of?" Luna pressed.

"We are the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force; or Hyper Force for short. We help to protect our planet from Skeleton King."

"What is you planet called?" Lita wondered aloud.

"Shuggazoom…and thank you all for believing me and what I'm telling you. I was scared I would have to tell someone and then put me in a crazy house or something."

"Oh, don't worry, you have nothing to worry about there," Serena declared. "If we told people our storied, we would have to worry about the same thing."

Chiro smiled. "So, do you guys have any powers?"

They all looked at each other and then back at him.

"It depends," Darien told him. "Do YOU have powers?"

Chiro nodded.

"Then proved it," Ray told him.

Annime: Whatcha think?

Otto and Mina: Please review!


	3. A Place to Stay

Annime: Well, here we go!

Serena and Chiro: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or Sailor Moon. She also doesn't own anything belonging to someone else!

_**Chapter 2**_

Everyone followed Chiro to a tree outside and waited. He pressed the button on his shirt and went into his hyper form.

"Cool," Serena said as they continued to watch.

Luna paid very close attention to what kind of attack Chiro was going to make.

"Monkey Fu!" Chiro shouted as his attack went from his hands to the tree. The tree had a black mark but didn't seem to be too badly damaged.

"That wasn't that impressive," Ray commented.

Chiro crossed his arms. "Do you want me to cut down your tree?"

Ray nodded. "That's why I wanted you here in the back. My grandpa wants me to cut it down."

Chiro just sighed and nodded. "Chiro Spiro!" The lightning bolt flew from his hands to the tree. The tree cracked and instantly fell in the opposite direction Chiro was standing.

"Ok, then," Darien spoke. "This guy has powers."

"Chiro," Luna said, making the boy look at her. "What are your powers called?"

Chiro stood up straight. "I have the Power Primate."

Everyone besides Luna started laughing and Chiro looked at them with anger and annoyance.

Luna turned to Artemis and glared. He shut up fast and tried to be serious.

"Everyone," Luna announced. "There is nothing funny about his powers. I have learned much about them and those who have it are not people you want to mess with."

Chiro smiled. "Thank you, Luna."

Luna smiled at the boy. "Well, I need you to tell me where you learned these powers."

Chiro chuckled. "I learned them from Antauri."

Luna nodded. "Yes, Antauri was very good at learning the technics of the Power Primate. His older brother, Mandarin, was as well."

Chiro winced. "Umm…Mandarin isn't what you would call a 'good guy' anymore."

Luna's ears pricked up a little. "What do you mean?"

"He wanted to take over Shuggazoom city, but the rest of my team couldn't let that happen. So, they sent him away in an off world prison. He escaped, though. He was their leader before they went to sleep and I woke them up. Now I'm their leader."

Luna hummed in thought. "What is your team called again?"

"We are the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force," Chiro replied with a smile.

Luna nodded. "Now that I think of it, that name does ring a bell."

Chiro nodded and then turned to the rest of the group. "Now, since I showed you I have powers, you have to tell me if you have any."

They all looked at each other.

"It's only fair," Lita agreed.

"Yea we have powers," Serena answered. "We are the Sailor Scouts."

Chiro's eyes went wide. "Hey, I've heard of you guys!"

They all smiled, but then Chiro frowned.

"What's the matter, Chiro?" Artemis asked.

"The team," he said. "They are probably very worried about me. I should find a way home as fast as I can."

"I'm sorry, Chiro," Luna spoke, "but portals are on this planet only every ten years. The last time they were here was five years ago."

Chiro sighed. "So I ether have to wait five years or wait for the monkey team?"

Luna nodded.

"That could be another mouth, and I don't have anywhere to stay."

"Didn't you tell us that the machine that you fell into could take you to the closest planet in rage?" Darien questioned.

Chiro nodded. "Yea, but a planet can still be in rage if it is 100 miles away, and I couldn't see anything but stars the last time I looked out the window of the Super Robot."

Everyone looked at each other in thought for a second.

"You can stay with me," Serena piped up. "My parents won't mind. I'll just say you are a friend who doesn't have anywhere to go while their parents are on vacation. It might be lying a little bit, but I think can't really tell them the truth in this situation."

Chiro's eyes brightened. "You'd really do that for me?"

Serena nodded. "Yea, why wouldn't I?"

Lita cleared her throat "And, if that doesn't work, then you can stay at my house."

Chiro smiled. "Thanks, guys!"

Luna was relieved. She knew Antauri personally, and she also knew that he would want her to take care of his apprentice. Having him stay at Serena's house would make things much easier.

"Ok, well, we'll all just meet tomorrow," Ami said. "Serena should go and ask her parents if Chiro can stay for a while."

They all nodded in agreement and went to get their stuff. Chiro, Luna, and Artemis waited outside of the temple for them.

"So, have ether of you meet Antauri in person?"

Luna nodded. "Yes I have met both Antauri and Mandarin in person."

Artemis nodded as well. "I met Mandarin, but I've only heard of Antauri."

Chiro nodded. This wasn't going to be so bad. At least there was someone Antauri knew here.

"So, Luna," Chiro spoke again. "Where do you live? I guessed that Artemis lived with Mina, but what about you?"

"I live with Serena."

Chiro smiled. That was even better.

Serena was the first one out of the temple and she raced up to Chiro.

"Bye guys!" she called out as she stood beside Chiro.

"Bye, see you BOTH tomorrow!" they all yelled back. Serena poked Chiro in the shoulder and they left the temple grounds.

"So," Serena said as they walked down the sidewalk. "Do you have a girlfriend back on Shuggazoom?" She raised her eyebrows and gave him a knowing smile.

Chiro turned red. "Y-yea her name is Jin-May. How about you? Do you have a boyfriend?"

Serena smile became brighter. "You know that boy back there, Darien? He's my boyfriend."

Chiro smiled. "I bet he's a great guy."

Serena nodded eagerly. "I really love him." She looked at the sky and saw that the sun was setting. "We better get home!" She grabbed his hand and started to drag him through the streets.

"Be careful," Luna ordered as she raced beside the two.

Chiro just laughed and kept up with Serena. They were soon at Serena's house and she was opening the gate.

"Hey, Serena," Chiro finally spoke. "What is your last name?"

Serena turned to him. "My last name's Dawson, why?"

"Because I'm going to try to be as polite as I can by calling your parents Mr. and Mrs."

Serena shrugged. "Well, what's your last name?"

"My last name is Lazzaro," Chiro replied. Serena nodded and they both walked up to the front door.

Annime: Yea just like in my other story she is going to have an English last name.

Ami and Gibson: Please review!


	4. Worried

Annime: Hi!

Serena and Chiro: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or Sailor Moon or anything belonging to someone else!

_**Chapter 3**_

Serena walked into her house with Chiro right behind her.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home." Serena showed Chiro where to put his shoes as her parents walked through the door of the kitchen.

"Oh, hello sweet-heart, did you bring a friend for dinner?" her mom greeted her.

"Yea," Serena replied. "But, can I have a word with you two alone?"

Her parents looked at each other and then turned back to the young girl.

"Sure, what is it about?" her father spoke.

"I'll tell you when we get in the other room. Chiro, you can stay here and wait for me to come back. Sammy! Can you keep Chiro company while I go talk to Mom and Dad?"

Sammy sighed. "Ok, ok, but just hurry up."

Serena took her parents arms and led them out of the room.

Sammy walked over to the table Chiro was sitting at in the living room.

"So, your name is Chiro?"

Chiro nodded. "And you must be Sammy."

Sammy nodded. "Yea so…what do you like to do?"

Chiro shrugged. "Well, I'm very interested in art and music."

Sammy nodded. "So are you in any special clubs for it?"

"Well, yea I went to a special school for theater and arts when I was younger. What about you?"

"I'm interested in computers and video games. I hope to be a video game designer when I grow up."

Chiro smiled. "I'm sure you will be able to do that. Just keep your eye on the prize."

"Serena, what is this about?" her mother asked as she sat them down in the kitchen.

"Yea because if this is your boyfriend then I'm going to have to give him a talk," her dad spoke.

Serena shook her head. "No, he's not my boyfriend but his parents are out of town for a little while and he doesn't have anywhere else to stay. I was wondering if he could stay here in the guest room."

Her parents looked at each other. "This is a friend from school?" her mother questioned.

Serena nodded.

"Well," her father said, "I don't see what would be the problem."

Serena smiled. "Thank you guys SO much!"

They smiled at her. "Well, get your friend and your brother so that we can eat dinner."

Serena nodded and left the room to preform her task.

"So, now you go to this regular school here?" Sammy said.

Chiro smiled. "You could say that."

Serena walked into the room. "Ok, boys, time for dinner."

Sammy laughed. "Man, Serena, you have an awesome boyfriend."

Chiro shook his head back and forth at this. "No, no, we are just friends."

Sammy shrugged. "Aww well, you picked an awesome friend."

Serena blinked and she turned to Chiro. "You got Sammy to like you?"

Chiro just shrugged. "It wasn't THAT hard."

Serena gaped for a moment before mentally considering that is was a 'guy thing'. She took Chiro's hand and led him to the kitchen.

"So, Chiro, what do you plan on becoming when you grow up?" Serena's mom asked him as they began to eat.

"Oh, I would like to become an artist when I get older. I find I can express my feelings better when I paint or sculpt."

Her mom nodded. "So you go to Serena's school?"

Chiro nodded. "Yea, but I once went to a theater and art school. They closed it down though, so now I go to school with Serena."

Serena looked over at Chiro. He sure knew how to make up a story.

They continued to eat dinner and talk. Serena soon saw that Chiro had a natural charm about him.

After dinner Chiro helped clean the kitchen and Serena showed him his room.

"It's right next to mine, so feel free to ask me anything. There are extra blankets in the closet and we will work on getting you some cloths tomorrow."

Chiro waved his hands back and forth. "Oh, no, you don't have to worry about that."

Serena nodded. "No, I insist. You are the Sailor Scout's guests, so we will make sure you are taken care of." She nudged him to his room. "Now, get some rest. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

Chiro nodded and shut the door behind him before lying down for the night.

Antauri meditated, trying to sense Chiro's energy. He sighed as he floated to the ground. He could sense it enough to know he was alright, but not enough to know where he was or what he was doing.

Gibson and Otto were working on the machine that zapped Chiro away so that they could at least try to find out where the young boy went.

"Well," Gibson said, "it may take a while for the computer to run the data, but we will soon be able to figure out where he went.

Otto nodded in excitement as they continued their work.

Nova and Sprx were training, trying to keep their minds off the fact that their leader was missing.

Nova kicked and punched while Sprx did the same. Antauri soon walked into the training room and they stopped.

"Did you find him?" Nova asked as she changed her fists back to hands.

So much for keeping themselves occupied…

"I can only sense that he is alright," Antauri replied. "I can't sense where he is or what he's doing."

Sprx and Nova sighed.

To say the team was worried was an understatement. Chiro could have gotten kidnapped by Skeleton King or Mandarin by now. Or worse, he could have gotten snatched by someone completely new that the team didn't know anything about. Who knows what could happen to their young leader…

"I'm sure the kid is fine," Sprx commented. "He's a tough kid. We are the ones that trained him, remember."

Nova smiled. "Yea, Chiro can handle himself. Let's just hope we can bring him home safely."

Antauri and Sprx nodded in agreement before starting their training session again. This time, though, Antauri joined in. He wanted to make sure that he was ready for whatever might be ahead.

Gibson and Otto continued to work with the machine until they made a break through.

"Otto, go get the team," Gibson told him. "I think we might have made a break through."

Annime: So, there you go!

Lita and Nova: Please review!


	5. School?

Annime: I got VERY upset from a book today…let's not talk about it…

Serena: Ok?

Chiro: She'll be ok. Just wait for her to get out of the bad part.

Antauri and Luna: Annime doesn't own SM or SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else!

_**Chapter 4**_

Chiro woke up to Luna pawing at his face. She was careful not to scratch him, but used enough force to get the boy to flutter his eyes open.

"Luna?" Chiro said sleepily. Luna kept pawing until he sat up. "What's going on?"

"Well, you need to get ready for school," Luna replied.

Chiro's eyes widened. "Do I...HAVE to go to school here?"

Luna shook her head. "I suppose you don't, and it's a good thing Serena's parents believed her. They talking this morning about calling the school and looking into your records, but their conversation ended with them deciding not to."

Chiro sighed in relief. "Well, maybe I could give you and Artemis some company while the scouts are in school." He paused for a moment. "Hey, Luna,"

"Yes?" she said.

"Can you remind me to tell the scouts at the meeting that I found out that I'm technically from here?"

Luna blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I was born and I grew up in Shuggazoom, but my blood line comes from here in Italy and America. Although, my Italian blood cancelled out all that blood that relates me to people in America. You know; all those generations before me married full blooded Italians."

Luna nodded. "And you just figured this out now?"

Chiro laughed. "No, Luna, I was thinking about it last night. I'm just so used to being a plain old Shuggazoomian that it slips my mind. So, can you please remind me to tell the others?"

"Sure, Chiro, I'd be glad to help you."

Luna walked out of the room to give the young boy some privacy…and to go wake up the stubborn sleeper next door.

Luna jumped onto the bed and sighed as she saw Serena sprawled out on her bed fast asleep. She pawed at her face trying to wake her up. Sadly, Serena had gotten used to this.

Luna shook her head and went down to her feet. She stuck out her nails and started to scratch harder and harder on the girl's feet.

"Oww," Serena yelped as she flew out of her bed.

Chiro came running to see what was wrong.

"Oww," Serena whimpered as she held her foot. It didn't really hurt that bad, but the surprise of it freaked her out.

"Are you ok?" Chiro asked.

Serena laughed and nodded. "Yea, I'm ok. Thanks for waking me up Luna."

Luna smirked and Chiro only shrugged his shoulders.

"Serena, hurry up! You're going to be late!" Her mom called from downstairs. Serena panicked and began to get ready. Chiro shut the door behind him and climbed down the stairs.

"Good morning, Chiro," Serena's mother greeted him.

Chiro smiled. "I wish you a good morning to you as well, Mrs. Dawson, and Mr. Dawson."

Mr. Dawson gave Chiro a wave as the young boy sat down at the table.

They began to eat breakfast until Serena came downstairs, grabbed Chiro by the hand, and rushed him out the door.

The two adults blinked as they saw the door close. They looked at each other and shrugged.

Chiro was trying to keep up with Serena.

"Serena, slow down," Chiro said as they raced on the sidewalk.

Serena breathed heavily. "But, we have to get you to your first day of school."

"I'm not going to your school."

Serena stopped and Chiro nearly fell on his face. He flew in front of her and put one foot forward to stable himself.

Luna was also breathing heavily as she ran behind them.

"Serena," Luna spoke as she tried to catch her breath. "Chiro and I have already spoken of the subject. He will just wait for you to get off school."

Serena sighed. "Ok, but I want to see you at the gates right after school so we can go straight to the meeting tonight."

Chiro nodded as he finally caught his breath. "Ok, see ya, Serena."

Serena waved as she ran in the same direction as before trying to have some hope in making it to school on time.

"So," Chiro said as he turned to Luna. "What are we going to do today?"

Gibson, Otto, Antauri, Sprx, and Nova stood at the computer as the final results came on the screen.

"It looks like Chiro has landed on planet Earth," Gibson announced. "If we get closer to the planet I will be able to pin point his exact location."

The team nodded and got into their places. They were going to go find their leader.

Chiro and Luna walked through the city to make their way to where Luna usually met up with Artemis.

"So, what are the Sailor Scouts here for? There doesn't look like there is any danger around here," Chiro said.

Luna looked up at him confused. "Does it look like there's danger everywhere on your planet?" Luna asked.

Chiro chuckled and shook his head. "No, but I just thought I would start the conversation like that."

Luna smiled at this. "You are one strange child, Chiro."

"Yes, why yes I am."

Luna jumped onto a wall that was on the opposite side of the sidewalk to the road.

"Well," Luna explained. "The Sailor Scouts fight against the Negaverse. They are trying to suck the life energy out of everyone on Earth."

Chiro winced. Luna saw this and nodded.

"Skeleton King wants to destroy Shuggazoom and then take it over and rule. But, the Negaverse kinda sounds like a hit-and-run."

Luna nodded again. "Yes, they have already done this to plenty of planets already."

Chiro winced again. 'I'm glad one of them wasn't Shuggazoom,' he thought.

"Right now the Negaverse is searching for the rainbow crystals."

"Rainbow Crystals," Chiro repeated in a questioning tone.

"Yes," Luna replied. "And every time a rainbow crystal is taken out of the body that possesses it, they turn into a monster for the Negaverse's bidding."

Chiro jumped once this registered. "What?" he shouted.

Luna shook her head. "Calm down, Chiro. The Sailor Scouts use their powers and make sure they go back to normal."

Chiro breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, that's good. I'm just glad I don't have one of those rainbow crystal thingies."

Luna laughed. "Yes, I suppose so."

Annime: LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA! THERE YOU GO!

Chiro: Why are you in caps?

Annime: CAUSE I WANNA BE! XP

Serena: Please review!

Chiro: And someone remove her caps lock button!


	6. This isn't Going to be Fun

Annime: HELLO!

Chiro: Oh no…Turn off your freaking CAPS lock!

Annime: I DON'T WANNA! XD

Chiro: (Eye twitches). She is doing this just to annoy me…

Annime: AND IT'S WORKING!

Serena: Annime doesn't own SM or SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else!

_**Chapter 5**_

"Hey, Artemis," Chiro yelled to the white feline. Artemis turned and smiled at the two.

"Well, well, well, Artemis spoke. "If it isn't raven haired Chiro himself?"

Chiro looked over at Luna with a curious look and Luna just shook her head.

"He acts like that a lot," Luna murmured. Chiro nodded and then turned back to Artemis with a smile.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Chiro asked.

Artemis' smile turned into a smirk as the white feline heard this. "We are going to give you a tour of the town."

Luna nodded. "Yes, we don't want you getting lost while you are here."

Chiro nodded. "Ok, guys, let's go!"

Queen Beryl sat on her throne with an evil glint in her eyes that could only mean trouble. Her hair was down, like always, and her hands were making their way around the magical ball in front of her.

Right now, she was working on calling Zoycite, her female servant. There was something that Zoycite needed to do for the 'queen'.

"Zoycite, where are you?" Queen Beryl shrieked.

Zoycite magically appeared before Queen Beryl, ready to listen and do as she was commanded.

"Yes, Queen Beryl?" Zoycite said.

"Zoycite," Queen Beryl began. "There is a special someone on planet Earth that I couldn't sense before. He has a great power and some other…interesting things."

Zoycite was now standing as she listened to her boss. "Ok, now what is so important about a boy that has never been spoken of here?"

Queen Beryl smiled evilly. "He has a special crystal. A rainbow crystal; but it's not like the others."

Zoycite's eyes widened at Queen Beryl's words.

"W-what do you mean?" Zoycite spoke with a stutter.

Queen Beryl's smile widened. "It's strong than the others, but it is not needed fully in our plans. But, it will secure our success, so treat it as it were one of the others. Treat it like if we lose it we will lose our mission. But, treat it BETTER. Treat it like it's MORE important for our plans."

Zoycite bowed, pushing away the fact that Queen Beryl just contradicted herself. She lifted a blue stone into the air. She yelled the command she always did to show who the next target.

A handsome, yet boyish face with raven black hair and sapphire blue eyes became visible before Queen Beryl and Zoycite.

"Go, Zoycite, and don't fail me."

Zoycite nodded and left without another word.

Chiro walked with Luna and Artemis to the bay where the boats are held. Chiro looked down into the water and sighed in relief.

"Is something wrong, Chiro?" Luna wondered aloud.

Chiro shook his head. "Oh, no, I'm just glad I got over my fears of water a long time ago."

The two cats looked at each other.

"You were scared of water?" Artemis asked.

Chiro nodded and backed away from the water. "I might not be scared of it anymore, but I really am not in the mood to get wet today.

The two felines chuckled at the boy's antics and the three continued on their way throughout the busy city.

Zoycite floated in the air in search for the raven haired mystery boy. Her eyes wondered all around her on the busy main street, but she couldn't find him.

"Where is that brat?" Zoycite growled. She then disappeared to look into a different part of the city.

Chiro, Artemis, and Luna ended their tour at the beautiful city park.

"Hey," Chiro whispered. "This is the place I landed."

Chiro looked into the beginning of the forest. He could clearly remember appearing there after disappearing from the robot.

"Chiro, what are you doing?" Luna called after him.

Chiro turned to the feline. "This is where I was when I first appeared on this planet. Maybe if we look around the area, we could find some clues."

Luna and Artemis nodded in agreement and proceeded to helping the boy look around the named area.

Zoycite reappeared over the flower filled park. She had tried three other places before the park and after looking on Main Street, and if she didn't find the boy she needed soon she was going to be ticked.

She caught something from the corner of her eye and her head swung in its direction. A raven head was moving through the least dense of the forest. Zoycite smiled.

"This is going to be a piece of cake," Zoycite chuckled.

Chiro's head shot up. "Do you feel that?" the young boy questioned.

Luna nodded. "Yes, I am suddenly getting weird vibes from this area."

After the words came out of her mouth a huge explosion rocked the ground beneath them and they fell to the ground.

"Oww," Chiro muttered. "That wasn't a pleasant experience."

An evil laugh rang in the boy's ears and he looked up to see a woman floating in midair.

Chiro snarled. He knew that she only meant trouble.

"It's Zoycite," Artemis growled. "She's getting a little too annoying for my taste."

Luna nodded with and angry look painted on her face.

Chiro pressed the button on his shirt and changed to his hyper form.

"Hey, creep," the young boy shouted. "What do you want?"

Zoycite's eyes widened in humor and surprise as she quickly eyed the boy's new cloths. "Well, well, well; I looks to me that you do have something special. You must be a Sailor Scout."

Chiro shook his head. "No, I'm part of the Hyper Force. Now, answer my question!" Chiro demanded.

Zoycite chuckled. "Oh calm down, boy, the game has just begun. Now, let's get to it shall we?"

Chiro's eye twitched. "You better just tell me why you're here or I'm going to hit you harder than I planned already."

Zoycite couldn't help but crack up at the boy's threatening words.

"What do I want?" Zoycite said as she pretended to think. "Oh, yes, I want something you have. And if you don't give it up willingly, then I'll take it by force."

Chiro winced. 'This isn't going to be fun,' Chiro thought bitterly.

Annime: HEY! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!

Serena: Please review!

Chiro: Please take away her stupid CAPS…

Annime: Ok, I'm going to stop CAPS so I can say something important. No, this isn't the right way the real Sailor Moon went. Zoycite was gone by the time Darien started to hang out with the Sailor Scouts like in my story and things like that. This means that yes, it isn't in a correct time line. Well, I'm sorry, but i hope you enjoy the story anyway! XD


	7. Patterns

Annime: HI!

Chiro: Stop it with the CAPS…you know what? Just forget it. I've gotten over it a long time ago.

Annime: XD

Lita and Nova: Annime doesn't own SM or SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 6**_

Chiro jumped as Zoycite blasted a shot at him. Even though he wasn't hit, he was still thrown into the air by the debris.

"Chiro," Luna and Artemis shouted. Luna turned to Artemis.

"One of us has to go and get the Sailor Scouts, NOW," Luna told him.

Artemis nodded. "I'm already on it." Artemis sprang away from Luna towards the school Serena and Ami went to.

"Well, well, well, I see that you are a feisty one," Zoycite spoke from the air. "But now I need to take what I came here for."

"I don't know what that is," Chiro replied. "But I'm not giving up without a fight." Chiro jumped into the trees and hid himself from Zoycite's eyes. He was sure to be quick as he raced through the trees that surrounded her.

"Where did you go?" Zoycite spat angrily. "Come out and stay still!"

"Now why would I do that?"

Zoycite turned to her right where Chiro was standing in the tree.

"Monkey Fu!"

Zoycite was blown backwards against a tree. She fell from there to the hard ground.

"You little," Zoycite growled. "How dare you do that to me?"

Chiro shrugged. "It wasn't a big deal, really."

Zoycite stood in rage and took another shot at Chiro, but he dodged with ease and went back to racing through the trees. Zoycite was getting more ticked by the minute.

Artemis dodged humans and trash cans as he rushed through the streets to get to the school before it was too late.

"I'm almost there," Artemis muttered. He jumped over a railing so he could take a short cut he knew just in case of an emergency…like right now.

Zoycite paid attention as she watched Chiro dance quickly through the trees to avoid her.

He knew her eyes were like a hawks on his being, but he had to make this last just a little longer. He needed to make this distraction work so that he didn't have to fight an enemy he barely knew.

Zoycite smirked. "There we go." She shot at a tree that she predicted that he would go to next, but she was wrong. Luckily Chiro had seen her aiming at the tree long enough to start a new pattern.

'This one will be more confusing for her,' Chiro thought. He laughed silently, not wanting to give his position away.

Artemis was now looking at the school and breathing heavily. He looked into all of the windows from the ground, hoping Serena or Ami had chosen a seat so that they could see the view from outside.

He climbed a tree and sighed in relief when he saw Ami in her science class. He carefully walked on a branch that led to a railing.

"Chiro and Luna SO owe me after this," Artemis grumbled. He jumped and sighed in relief as he landed on the thin railing next to the window. He looked at Ami through the clear glass and proceeded to scratch on it.

Ami and other kids looked over at the window to see a white cat clawing on the window.

"Umm, Mrs. Fisher," Ami spoke. "I just remembered that I need to talk to the principal. It is very important."

Mrs. Fisher nodded. "Yes, but hurry up."

Ami nodded and left the room.

"I need to get Serena," Ami whispered to herself as she ran down the hall.

Chiro was getting really tired as Zoycite kept figuring out his pattern.

"How are you coming up with so many of those tricks?" Zoycite barked.

Chiro didn't answer, but he couldn't anyway. For one he was breathing VERY heavily, which didn't help him in this situation, and two: he didn't know how he could come up with these many patterns ether.

Chiro gasped as he flew from the tree to the ground. His tree had been hit by an energy blast, thanks to Zoycite.

"Oww, that really hurt," Chiro muttered as he rubbed his aching head.

"Yes and that's not the last of it," Zoycite commented. She walked over to the boy and picked him up by the back of his shirt. "But don't worry, you'll be working for the Negaverse soon enough."

"Oh, no he won't!"

A growl erupted from Zoycite's throat as Serena's voice rang through the air.

"I'm Sailor Moon;" Serena continued, "champion of justice. I will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you."

Chiro took this opportunity to perform a sneak attack on Zoycite.

"Chiro, Spiro!" Chiro cried. Both Zoycite and Chiro were both blasted and wounded. He knew he shouldn't have made the hit so close to his target, but he didn't really have that many choices.

"Mercury Bubbles," Sailor Mercury/Ami shouted. The air around them was soon flooded with bubbles and fogged everyone's sight.

Luckily, Chiro was used to not being able to see his surroundings, so he put these skills to use as he slowly made his way to Zoycite.

"Where are you brats?" Zoycite yelled.

Chiro smirked. Zoycite was making this way too easy.

"Thunder Punch," Chiro said calmly.

Zoycite's eyes went wide as she was hit in the back by Chiro's Thunder Punch. Although she landed on her feet, she was in pain from the hit. Her body wasn't used to the Power Primate's energy yet.

"What are you doing here, ugly?" Ray's voice shouted through the air.

Zoycite's head shot up at her voice.

"What?" Zoycite murmured. "Why were they split up to begin with? If I can't handle to of these little sailor-brats and some little moron then what makes me think that I can handle three more sailors?"

Chiro took this opportunity to hit Zoycite yet again with a Monkey Fu.

The bubbles had cleared up now Zoycite could see she was surrounded by the Sailor Scouts and the Hyper Force kid.

"I'll be back," Zoycite promised. She looked towards Chiro. "And I'll get that rainbow crystal!" With this she was gone from battle.

Chiro collapsed to the ground in exhaustion.

"Oh, we didn't even get to fight," Ray complained.

"Guys, Chiro's hurt," Mina stated.

They all rushed to Chiro to check out how badly he had been injured.

Antauri's eyes shot open in meditation. He sensed Chiro was hurt…and that was not good!

Annime: THERE YOU GO!

Chiro: Took you long enough!

Annime: SHUT UP!

Chiro: …

Serena: Please review!


	8. Tokyo, Japan

Annime: Hello!

Chiro: No school tomorrow?

Annime: Nope! XD

Chiro: Wow…0.0

Gibson: Annime doesn't own SM, SRMTHFG, or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 7**_

Serena, Ray, Ami, Lita, and Mina lay Chiro onto a mat at the temple.

"Is he going to be ok?" Serena asked with worry.

"I'm not sure," Ami said. "Let me scan him and see what the problem is."

After about five minutes of scanning the young boy for wounds she giggled as she looked back up at the girls.

"He's just really tired."

Ray looked down at Chiro. "So, it's just exhaustion?"

Ami nodded. "Yes; apparently his power need a lot more energy than ours."

"That is correct," Luna told the girls.

Artemis nodded. "Yea the Power Primate uses about two times as much energy as one of your attacks. He also used his powers a lot more than you all would in a battle."

"So, does this happen with every battle?" Mina asked.

Luna shook her head. "No, it probably happened now because of how fast he was moving while he was trying to hide in the trees. Antauri must have trained him to be able to handle using so much energy at one time.

Lita and Serena watched as Chiro slept while Ray, Ami, and Mina went to go get some water and food for when the young boy woke up.

"So, he has a rainbow crystal," Serena whispered.

Lita nodded. "I wonder how he got it."

Serena shrugged. "Who knows how he got it, but who really cares? All that matters now is that we make sure he is ok and that the Negaverse doesn't get their hands on him."

Ami, Ray, and Mina came back in with the treats and drinks.

"So, how are we going to make sure the Negaverse doesn't get their hands on this crystal?" Ray asked.

Mina raised an eyebrow. "What CAN we do?"

They all sat there and thought for a few moments until Chiro began to show signs that he was waking up to the world again. His sapphire blue eyes scanned the room and he slowly sat up.

"What happened?" Chiro mumbled tiredly.

"Do you remember anything that happened, Chiro?" Luna asked.

Chiro scratched his head. "Well, I was fighting Zoycite…and then you guys came…she left…and I kinda fainted."

Ray snorted at this. "Kinda fainted; it was more like you fell like a house of cards."

Chiro just smirked. "Hey, I was unconscious. What am I supposed to say?"

"That you got knocked out, you wussy," Ray teased.

Chiro rolled his eyes. "You REALLY think you're funny don't you?"

Ray nodded her head and Chiro couldn't help but laugh.

Antauri raced towards the control room. Gibson had just called him, telling him that they were in an area to where they could now find Chiro on the planet Earth.

Antauri walked out of his tube to see the team waiting for his form to appear before them. They were all leaning up against the main computer watching him as he made his way towards them.

"Where is he?" Antauri asked the blue scientist.

Gibson turned to the computer and pressed in some commands.

"It looks like," Gibson replied, "that he was transported to a place called Tokyo, Japan."

A red dot appeared at the coordinates as if to prove him correct.

Antauri nodded. "Set a course for Tokyo, Japan. I sense that Chiro may need our help."

The team nodded and they ran to their tubes. They shot through them like any other time to their everyday positions.

"Super,"

"Robot,"

"Monkey,"

"Team,"

"Hyper Force,"

"GO!"

The robot responded faster than it usually did. It seemed even the Super Robot missed the boy's warming smile and cheerful blue eyes.

Chiro was now standing up as he accompanied them in their meeting.

"How are we going to make sure Chiro is ok?" Serena asked yet again. Everyone had asked this question about five times already, but this made it Serena's sixth time.

"The only thing I can think of is keeping Chiro here from the time we go to school until we get home. That way he won't be anywhere they can find him," Ray stated.

"That isn't a bad idea," Luna commented with approval.

Chiro nodded. "Yea, but what am I supposed to do? I mean, you'll all be in school, and I don't really have anything to keep myself occupied on me."

"We'll set up some board games," Lita told him.

"And we'll keep you company," Artemis added. Luna nodded in agreement.

Chiro smiled. "Thanks, but what do they want with the rainbow crystals anyway?"

Luna cleared her throat. "The rainbow crystals are all shattered pieces of the silver imperial crystal. The Negaverse wants the silver imperial crystal so that they can destroy the world."

Chiro huffed. "It's ether taking over the world or destroying it. Man, these people need to get lives and/or hobbies."

Everyone laughed and instantly agreed with the raven haired boy.

Antauri watched the screen and radars as they made their way towards the planet that was mostly water. This planet was interesting; it was full of humans. Gibson had told them that Chiro had landed somewhere in a city.

Antauri just hoped that Chiro found some nice and gentle people to stay with…he would only be half disappointed.

"Ray, give that back right now!" Serena ordered the darkest haired girl.

"No, Serena," Ray snapped back. "You always read my comic books and then tell what happens in them BEFORE I READ THEM!"

Serena pouted and crossed her arms. "You are really mean, you know that?"

You are really a cry baby, you know that?"

"…Touché," Serena muttered.

Everyone laughed and sweat dropped.

"So, what do we do now?" Chiro asked the girls.

Mina shrugged.

Ami, still looking in her book, answered, "We usually read, work on school work, and/or study. But, Serena doesn't usually study."

"It doesn't make sense to me," Serena cried.

Chiro smiled sympathetically at the blond girl.

"Hey, Chiro, didn't you want to tell them something?" Luna asked.

Chiro thought for a moment. "Oh, yea; I wanted to tell you guys that I thought about something last night and figured out that my family, both of the sides, come from here, on Earth, but I was born and I grew up on Shuggazoom."

"Is it weird that you fight for a planet you aren't tied to by blood?" Lita asked.

Chiro shook his head. "No, I consider myself both from Earthman and Shuggazoomian."

They then started talking about the differences between Shuggazoom and Earth.

Annime: Well, there you guys go!

Ami: Please review!


	9. Running Home

Annime: Yellow!

Chiro: …What?

Annime: Yellow is just another way I say 'Hello'.

Chiro: Ok…?

Serena: Annime is strange isn't she?

Chiro: Yea but it's not like it's in the bad sense.

Serena: (Nods)

Lita: Annime doesn't own SM!

Nova: She doesn't own SRTMHFG!

Lita and Nova: And she doesn't own anything belonging to someone else!

Annime: Good work girls!

_**Chapter 8**_

Serena and Chiro walked home together as the sun began to set.

"Do you think we'll make it there before it gets dark out?" Chiro asked the young blonde.

Serena nodded. "Yea; when I'm not late and I walk at this time I always make it home before dark."

Chiro nodded and kept walking with Serena down the streets of Tokyo.

"So, when did you become the leader of the monkey team?" Serena asked. The question caught Chiro a little off guard. He mentally scowled himself. He should always be on his guard…

Chiro looked at Serena. "I met them when I was nine years old. I was exploring the outskirts of our city and I just found the robot. Two weeks later they found me in the city and asked me to be their leader. At first I was hesitant. I'm not an 'I'll order you around' kind of person."

Serena smiled. "Well, I know you've told us you've bossed around childhood friends."

Chiro crossed his arms. "That's different! They were ether being stupid or annoying and they would always do it to me too."

Serena's smile turned into a smirk. "Yes, but two wrongs don't make a right."

Chiro smirked back. "Obviously you haven't met my childhood friends. We have an understanding, and if we go too far we listen to the person who was insulted or uncomfortable."

Serena nodded. "Well Chiro, you have yourself a good group of childhood friends. How close are you to the Monkey Team?"

Chiro smiled as he faced forward. "The Hyper Force is my family. I do consider them my friends, don't get me wrong, but they are family first. Antauri's my dad. Notice isn't 'Antauri is like my dad' because he IS."

Serena tilted her head. "I thought he was a monkey though…?"

Chiro laughed. "Serena, he's my dad in the heart. That's thicker than blood."

"Ohh," Serena said in understanding. "Who is everyone else to you?"

"Nova is mostly a very protective older sister, but I definitely see a motherly love coming from her sometimes. Otto can vary from being a little brother to a younger brother. It depends on the situation. Sprx is an older brother, hands down. Gibson can be from an uncle to an older brother."

Serena nodded at this. "So what are you to them?"

Chiro answered, "Antauri's told me I'm like his son, and everyone else sees me as a little brother. For Gibson sometimes he looks at me like I'm his nephew; if not brother. I know this because I overheard them talking one day…promise not to say anything."

Serena made the zipping movement over her mouth.

"Don't worry about me, Chiro. My lips are sealed."

Chiro smirked again. "But you're still talking."

The blue eyed girl glared at him playfully.

"You think you're smart, don't you?"

Chiro nodded as his answer and Serena rolled her eyes.

"Yea," Serena muttered. "More like you're a smart-eleck."

"Hey," Chiro shouted.

Serena laughed and raced away from the raven haired boy. Chiro chased her to her house with playful anger.

Luna came running up in time to see them disappearing around the corner.

"They just couldn't wait for me to meet up with them, could they?" Luna muttered. The she-cat ran after the duo in an attempt to catch up with them.

"Wait, Serena!" Chiro called after the girl. "Aren't we supposed to be keeping an eye out for Luna?"

Serena stopped dead in her tracks and turned around.

"Yea," she replied with a nervous laugh. "She should be here anytime."

The next thing they knew, Luna was standing next to Chiro panting.

"Why do you two have to run so fast?" Luna asked as she tried to catch her breath.

Chiro picked her up and held her. "We're sorry, Luna. I'll carry you the rest of the way if you'd like."

"Yes please," Luna replied.

Serena ran up to the boy and female feline.

"Are you ok, Luna?" Serena questioned.

Luna nodded. "Yes," Luna answered. "But we should be getting home now."

The two children nodded in agreement and they went back to walking towards Serena's house.

Chiro and Serena were in Serena's room that night. They were both ready for bed as they sat there talking.

"So," Chiro spoke. "If I have a small part of the Silver Imperial Crystal, isn't it important that you get it as well?"

Serena nodded. "Yes, but taking it the way Zoycite wants to isn't right. It's painful and it would turn you into a monster."

Chiro shuttered. "I really don't like that idea."

Serena nodded with agreement. "Trust me, it isn't a fun experience."

Chiro talked with Serena a little more before it was time to go to bed.

"Good night, Chiro," Serena said.

Chiro turned to her as he was leaving the room. "Good night, Serena."

Chiro crawled into bed and lay there for a little while. Apparently his insomnia wasn't going to be easy for him tonight.

It was 12 in the morning before Chiro started to fall into the peaceful sleep he had been waiting for. But, suddenly a hand clamped across his mouth.

"You make a sound then I'll kill everyone in this house," a voice whispered into his ear.

Chiro's eye's widened as he recognized the voice. It was Zoycite!

Before he could do anything in reply, they disappeared from the room.

Luna's head shot up, waking her from her sleep. Something wasn't right…

She jumped off of the bed she shared with Serena and slipped through the small crack-opened door. It was always left a little open, just for Luna.

She walked to the room next door that belonged to Chiro at the moment and slipped through the crack left by that door. She looked around the room and saw he was gone. Luna looked up at the window and gasped. She saw it was opened.

'Chiro wouldn't just leave like that,' Luna thought. 'He must have been kidnapped.'

Luna ran back into Serena's room. This called for the Sailor Scouts!

Annime: Oh no!

Chiro: It's always me!

Serena: Yea it is. I thought it was bad in the story she wrote called Change that Hurts the Heart, but now that I look at her other stories for SRMTHFG, I have to say it's always you.

Chiro: Well it's not ALWAYS me, but it is always me…that didn't make sense…

Serena: I get it…kinda…

Annime: …And they say I'M weird!

Mina and Otto: Please review!


	10. The Monkey Team's Here!

Annime: (growls)

Serena: Chiro, what's up with Annime?

Chiro: She was writing this new chapter already and something happened; now she has to rewrite it.

Annime: It takes me an hour and I wanted it done by 3! Now it's almost 2:30!

Serena: At least it's not in the morning…

Antauri: Annime doesn't own SM or SRMTHFG.

_Flashbacks_

_**Chapter 9**_

Serena bolted down the street wearing her Sailor Scout uniform.

After Luna had woken her up and told her Chiro was missing, she had immediately called the blue haired Ami and told her.

"Ok, Serena," Ami had spoken in a tired voice. "I'll call Ray and then meet you at the temple."

After Ami had hung up Serena went in contact with Mina to tell her the bad news.

"What; why would they kidnap someone at 12 in the morning?" Mina had complained. "Fine, I'll call Lita and meet up with you at the temple."

Serena was running too fast for Luna to keep up with her.

'At least she's taking this seriously,' Luna thought.

'Why did it have to be Chiro?' Serena asked in her mind as she turned a corner. 'He has already been through enough! First he gets separated from his family, and he gets transported to a different planet, and now this.' Serena was going to even angrier if she found out that they hurt him.

_Chiro smiled as he faced forward. "The Hyper Force is my family. I do consider them my friends, don't get me wrong, but they are family first…"_

Serena shook her head.

'It's going to be ok. We'll find him and help him find his family again,' Serena told herself silently.

She raced up the steps to find the rest of the Sailor Scouts waiting for her.

"You'd think you'd be on time considering you were the first one to know what happened," Ray scowled.

Luna ran up behind Serena, who was now on her knees panting.

"Now, don't be saying those things, Ray," Luna spoke with exhaustion. "She was running so fast that I couldn't even keep up with her."

"There is no time to argue guys, we have to look for Chiro," Ami said.

"Let's split up," mina suggested. "Each of us should take a part of the city and search for him."

The others nodded and ran to different areas of the city.

"Ok, this is it team," Antauri spoke through the communicator as he sat in his head scrambler. "Brace yourselves for landing."

Everyone buckled up as they too were in their respected ships throughout the robot.

Gibson pressed in different codes as they entered the atmosphere. The gravity of the Earth started to pull them in faster and faster. Everyone pulled on their steering wheels, trying to slow down their impact. Soon they were successful and slowly made their way into Japan.

"How are we going to hide the Robot?" Otto asked.

Gibson cleared his throat. "Well, I can turn us invisible, but it will only start working when we have landed."

"Do it," Antauri ordered. "At least no one will be able to mess with it when we search for Chiro."

Everyone nodded as Gibson typed in the commands.

Serena raced through the park yelling Chiro's name. Luna was in another part of the city calling for the boy. Actually, everyone was.

Serena looked up when she heard something in the sky. Her eyes widened when she saw a silver object falling from space. She ran somewhere so that she could get out of the way. Luckily, she was already out of the area where it was supposed to land. She watched the object from behind the bench she had hidden herself at.

'Is that the Negaverse?' Serena asked. She shook with fear and anxiousness as she kept her eyes on what she now considered a giant robot. A gasp exited her mouth as it disappeared before her very eyes.

She stood up and began to walk over to the object, trying to be careful. The blond jumped as different colored figures exited the now invisible robot.

"They have to be the Negaverse," Serena growled.

"Are there any life forms near us?" Antauri asked the blue simian who held a devise that could give them the answer.

"Yes, actually," Gibson replied. "And it's very powerful too."

"Is it Chiro?" Nova asked.

Gibson shook his head. "No but its right over there."

Gibson pointed to a girl with very long blonde hair. The girl looked like she was angry. She put her hand up to the 'V' shaped tiara on her forehead.

"Moon Tiara Magic!" the girl shouted as she flung the now glowing tiara at the monkey team.

They all ducked as it came over their heads and they watched as it asked as a Frisbee and came back to her.

"Who are you?" the girl asked with anger.

Antauri held up his hands. "We don't come as a threat. We are friends to Earth. The only reason we are even here is because we are looking for our leader and family member.

Serena's eyes widened. "Are you the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force?"

Antauri nodded eagerly. "How do you know our name?"

Serena ran up to them before she answered, "I'm friends with Chiro. He has been staying at my house waiting for you to come."

All of the Hyper Force smiled at the news that he was safe.

"So, where is the kid?" Sprx questioned.

Serena's excited smile turned into a frown at this question.

"Well," Serena began, "he was kidnapped and we are trying to find him."

"What!" the team cried out together.

"Who would kidnap Chiro?" Otto asked.

Serena scowled. "The Negaverse, that's who."

"The Negaverse?" repeated Antauri.

Serena nodded. "Come with me and I'll explain on the way." The girl reached into her pocket and pulled out a small device. "Sailor Scouts," she spoke, "meet me at the temple. I have a group of people Chiro has been waiting for."

Serena then turned to the team. "By the way, my name is Serena; AKA: Sailor Moon."

Antauri tried to introduce the team, but Serena interrupted him.

"I know who you all are," she told Antauri. "Chiro told us a lot about you guys. Now, we might wanna get going."

The team nodded and they were soon running behind Serena, who was the only one who knew the way.

Annime: There you go!

Chiro: You wanted it done at around 3, but now it's around 5:30.

Serena: Did you distracted again?

Annime: (nods)

Serena and Chiro: (sweat drop)

Ray and Sprx: Please review!


	11. The Silver Heart Crystal

Annime: Hello!

Chiro: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG, SM, or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 10**_

Antauri, the rest of the Hyper Force, and Sailor Moon all raced up the steps to find four other girls dressed in cloths similar to hers.

"You must be the Hyper Force," a girl with black hair spoke first. "I'm Sailor Mars; this is Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Mercury."

The monkey team smiled a little bit in greeting, but they knew that they didn't really have that much time for introductions right now.

"I'm Antauri, second in command of the Hyper Force. This is Nova, Gibson, Sprx, and Otto." Antauri pointed to each monkey as he said their name.

A black cat stepped forward.

"Hello, Antauri," Luna welcomed him. "We are going to help get Chiro back…but you look very different."

Antauri nodded. "Thank you Luna…and the fact I look different is a long story. But, that is a story for another day. Right now I think we should work on finding Chiro—,"

Suddenly they heard a scream from somewhere in the city behind them. Only one person could scream that loud like that…

"Chiro," Antauri whispered, worry wearing at his eyes.

"Let's go guys!" Ray shouted. The girls started to run towards the area where the scream came from. The Hyper Force followed in hot pursuit.

Chiro tried to break free from the dark blue goo he was wrapped in. Zoycite floated next to him and gave him a smug smile.

"Don't think you are going to get out of that, Chiro," Zoycite sneered. Chiro growled at her, making the green eyed girl laugh. "You know you don't scare me, Chiro."

Chiro didn't answer. He fought more with the heavy binding that was placed around him.

"What do you want from me?" Chiro asked angrily.

Zoycite chuckled. "I want the special Rainbow Crystal that you have inside you. But, first, I want your little friends to get here."

Chiro scowled until he heard a friendly voice. He looked forward and away from Zoycite to find the Sailor Scouts and the Hyper Force running towards them.

"Sailor Scouts," Chiro shouted. When it finally registered that the Monkey Team was here he yelled even louder, "MONKEY TEAM! I SO GLAD TO SEE YOU!"

The team smiled at him.

"We'll get you outta there, Chiro," Otto said as he changed his hands to saws.

The rest of the team changed their hands to their weapons as well and went into their positions.

Sailor Jupiter tried to make the first advance but she was shot backwards by an invisible force.

"What was that?" Sailor Jupiter muttered as she rubbed her head. Sailor Venus helped her stand up again.

Sailor Mercury got out her computer and blue glasses. She scanned the invisible object that had made sailor Jupiter fly backwards.

"There is a force field around them!" Mercury informed the two groups.

Antauri scratched at the invisible force field, but it didn't seem to work.

Zoycite had been snickering the whole time they were figuring out that she had placed a force field around Chiro and her.

"Well, I can't have you ruin my plans," Zoycite told them. She floated to the ground and turned to face Chiro. She held up a special stone that began to give off a white glow. Suddenly a brighter, silver glow came from Chiro's chest. Chiro started to scream because the experience wasn't very pleasant.

"What is she doing to him?" Nova asked as she punched the force field.

"She's extracting the Rainbow Crystal from his heart," Mina answered.

Antauri started to claw the invisible shield, which kept him from his son, even harder after these words. But, sadly, nothing they did worked and soon a silver stone in the shape of a hand crafted diamond appeared from Chiro's chest and travel by sir to Zoycite's hand.

Everyone gasped, even Zoycite.

"The legendary Silver Heart Crystal," Luna and Artemis whispered.

"You mean the Sliver Imperial Crystal, don't you?" Sailor Jupiter asked

Luna shook her head. "No, we mean the Silver Heart Crystal," the female feline corrected. "It is considered a Rainbow Crystal, but it isn't part of the Silver Imperial Crystal, but it has just about the same amount of strength as it."

Zoycite gripped her hand over the crystal as the now unconscious Chiro began to glow.

"I would love to stay and chat," Zoycite spoke. "But I have to go now. Bye!" With this she disappeared and Chiro began to glow brighter.

The Sailor Scouts and Hyper Force covered their eyes as the intensity became too great.

When they finally uncovered their eyes they were shocked at the sight before them.

There stood Chiro; he had white hair, sliver/gray eyes, his hyper form outfit, only the original white was all silver while the original orange was now a darker gray. He smiled, showing off some new fangs.

"Well," Chiro said holding his arms out. An evil smirk on his face widened. "How do I look?"

Antauri took a step forward towards the child. "Chiro, are you ok?"

Chiro chuckled. "I'm WONDERFUL Antauri, but you won't be after a little while."

Antauri's eyes widened as Chiro created a white ball in his hand. Chiro launched it at Antauri, but luckily Antauri dodged quickly. For a second Chiro's eyes had changed back to their wonderful sapphire blue, but that was only a second. Chiro launched another blow, but this time it was towards the other monkeys.

The Sailor Scouts went into action.

"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" yelled Jupiter.

Chiro held up his hand like he was bored and his hand absorbed the attack and launch it back at the brunette. She went flying backwards for the second time and rammed into a wall. She fell from the wall unconscious.

Mercury used her "Mercury Bubbles" and fogged the area.

Chiro crossed his arms as if nothing had happened.

"I'm sorry Chiro," Sprx murmured. He ran towards the boy and used his magnets to attack him.

Chiro dodged perfectly and shot a bright beam at the red simian. Sprx fell from the air and landed beside Gibson. The poor pilot was knocked out cold.

"So," Chiro snickered as the fog cleared. "Who's next?"

Annime: Oh wow! Chiro's evil!

Chiro: I should have expected that…

Antauri: Everything will be fine, Chiro.

Otto: Please review!


	12. Better Late Than Never

Annime: So…let's do this!

Chiro: Oh joy! (Sarcasm)

Ami: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 11**_

Nova tried to make an attack on Chiro, but it didn't work as he hit her as she flew by. She went flying into another building, becoming unconscious.

Sailor Mars was the next to go down.

"Fire balls, ignite!" she yelled. Fire flared towards Chiro, but when they made contact it was as if air had touched the boy. Chiro placed his hand to his mouth and yawned.

"This is so boring," Chiro murmured. He threw an ice ball at Sailor Mars, causing her to become covered with ice.

Chiro smirked as Otto tried to act tough. He raised his hand, making Otto come up with it. He made the poor green monkey fly 20 feet into the air. Otto cried out in fear as Chiro slammed the simian back against the concrete.

"Can't we do anything?" Sailor asked aloud as she took a step back from the smirking boy.

Luna shook her head. "No, we can't because Sailor Moon's powers won't work on him."

"WHAT?" shouted Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Venus; they were the only sailor scouts left standing.

"We can't change him back to normal without the crystal."

Sailor Venus slapped her forehead.

"This is just great," she muttered.

Antauri glanced from the scouts back to Chiro. He had heard the conversation, and he knew Chiro had as well.

"Well, ladies are we going to have a tea party or are we going to play a little?" Chiro mocked as he walked closer to the three. Before he could do anything, though, Gibson landed an attack at his head. Chiro went flying backwards and landed in the middle of the street. Chiro sat up and glared at the blue simian. "You are REALLY going to pay for that!" Chiro shot up from the ground and floated into the sky lightning came from the sky and hit the scientist. Gibson screamed and fell to the ground.

Antauri ran over to his brother and shook him.

"Gibson, are you ok?"

Gibson cracked open his eyes and smiled at Antauri.

"I'll be just fine. But, now, it's up to you and the girls."

Antauri nodded and looked up at the laughing Chiro with determination.

"You should all give up now," Chiro yelled from high in the air. "You won't be able to stop me."

Mercury took a step forward.

"Mercury bubbles!"

But, before the attack could take complete affect, Chiro launched at the blue haired girl and pushed her through the glass windows of a near building. Chiro slowly walked back out from the store with a huge grin.

"You are all WAY too easy to defeat."

"Sailor Venus growled. "Well, I won't be! Venus Crescent V!"

Chiro jumped at the shot and landed gracefully on his feet.

"You all really need to bring something new," Chiro spoke smugly. He formed another one of his white energy balls in his hand and blasted it towards Venus. Venus shrieked in pain and collapsed to the ground. Chiro turned to his last two opponents and smiled brightly at them. "So, which one of you two wants to fight me next?"

Sailor Moon whimpered in fear as Antauri became nervous. He knew Chiro was a big problem, especially sense he has new powers at his disposal.

"Chiro," Antauri tried to reason with the young teen. "Please look around you. Do you see what you have done? You have hurt your friends, your teammates, your FAMILY."

Chiro chuckled. "You say this like I care, Antauri." Then, Chiro frowned. His eyes changed to their regular sapphire blue again as he held his head in pain.

Antauri took a step closer. "Please, Chiro, fight it! Fight the Negaverse's influence and stop this madness from getting worse than it already is."

Chiro cried out in pain as he fell to his knees.

"Antauri," Luna whispered. "I know Chiro is a smart kid, but I don't think that this will work. Sense the crystal isn't with us we can't change him back to normal. Be careful; he could attack at any moment."

Antauri nodded without looking at the raven furred feline. His sights were glued to Chiro.

A chuckled erupted from Chiro's throat as he stood up again. He turned his changed eyes back to Antauri and showed his fangs as he smiled yet again.

"You really thought you'd be able to confuse me?" Chiro formed two bright white energy balls in his hands.

Sailor Moon and Antauri took a step back, away from the teen.

"Well, you're going to be sorry you ever tried!" Chiro barked. He threw the huge white lights at the two and they were soon both lying on the ground unconscious with the others.

Chiro's face looked smug as he skimmed over the area.

"Yep, they were WAY too easy." With this, Chiro disappeared from sight, leaving the bodies on the pavement.

"Queen Beryl," Zoycite said as she showed the woman in question the crystal in her hand. "I have succeeded in getting the Silver Heart Crystal."

Queen Beryl smiled in delight as her eyes scanned it from a distance.

"Great work," Queen Beryl complemented. "I am very pleased."

Chiro soon appeared beside Zoycite. He smiled at Queen Beryl, catching her by surprise.

"Who are you?" Queen Beryl questioned. Chiro chuckled.

"Why, I'm Chiro," the teen replied. "And I would like to help you with taking over Earth."

Queen Beryl frowned. "What makes you think you could help me?"

"I just took down both the Sailor Scouts and the Hyper Force."

Queen Beryl's eyes widened before a huge smile swept across her face.

"Well, then, welcome aboard Chiro. Oh, and Zoycite please keep a good hold on that crystal."

Zoycite smiled. "Of course I will."

Tuxedo Mask came running to the battle field and gasped as he looked around him.

"I was too late," Tuxedo Mask murmured. His head spun to where he heard some coughing.

Antauri looked up and tried to smile at the new arrival.

"It is always better late than never, my friend."

Annime: Sorry it's taken me so long lately. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

Chiro: Please review!


	13. Why do I Feel the Need to Protect Them?

Annime: Hello!

Chiro: Hi

Gibson: Annime doesn't own SM or SRMTHFG.

_**Chapter 12**_

Antauri helped the best he could as Darien tended to the young girl's and the monkey team's wounds, but he was still sore himself. Traveling from the battle sight to the temple was extremely hard on him already, but now he couldn't even help correctly.

"Antauri, why don't you lay down for a little while," Darien suggested. "I can handle them by myself, and you need to be treated as well."

Antauri nodded and gave a sigh of exhaustion.

"Thank you, Darien," Antauri said as he sat at the small table. "But, how do you know my name. I have just met you."

Darien chuckled. "Chiro is very vivid when it comes to telling stories. I practically knew what you looked like clearly before I actually saw you."

Antauri chuckled as well before looking sadly at the table.

"The poor boy," murmured Antauri. "He must be in a great fight within himself…and I can't do anything to help him."

"Can't you use the Power Primate thing Chiro told us about?" Darien asked.

Antauri shook his head sadly and answered, "I have already tried. My way into his mind has been blocked by the…"

"The Negaverse," Darien finished for him.

Antauri smiled a sad smile. "Yes…the Negaverse is blocking me from him. I just hope we can get that crystal before he does something he regrets."

The two then heard a moan and turned to see Artemis waking up. He had been knocked out when one of the girls had fallen on top of him.

"What happened?" the male feline asked as he looked weakly around the room.

"You have been injured, my friend," Antauri replied. "You must get some rest."

Artemis looked from Antauri to the other girls.

"Chiro won, didn't he?"

Darien nodded. "I'm sorry I wasn't there in time."

Antauri shook his head. "It is not your fault. If it is anyone's fault this happened it is Zoycite."

Artemis nodded in agreement. "Queen Beryl has an even bigger reason to be given blame. But, I'm not surprised that she would wish to get her hands on the Silver Hear t Crystal."

Antauri looked back at the table in silence as Artemis jumped onto the table.

"Poor Chiro," Antauri whispered. "He's so young, but he's still going through so much."

Darien nodded as he bandaged the last of the hurt victims.

"He is a very sweet kid," Darien admitted. "Serena said he's a wonderful friend and he can get along with just about anybody."

Antauri nodded. "Yes, he has a natural charm about him that can help get along with people, and it annoys the young man when it doesn't." Antauri smirked. "One reason he isn't a big fan of public school is because of all the clicks and groups that can't get along. At the school he used to go to he claims that they can all get along and mix together whenever they want to."

"That sounds like an amazing school," Darien spoke. "I kinda wish my old school was like that."

Chiro looked into a mirror in a dark room of the Negaverse's lair. He was surprised at the new look he possessed.

"Not bad," Chiro mumbled with no doubt of being impressed. "I wonder if Jin-May would recognize me…" Chiro trailed of as his face fell. He continued to stare into the mirror. "Jin-May," whispered Chiro.

"Chiro," Zoycite's voice called out into the room. "I need your assistance."

Chiro nodded and then turned away from the mirror.

"What is so important, Zoycite?" Chiro asked the blonde haired woman.

The woman in question smirked with a glitter of mischief dancing in her eyes.

"We are going to make our first attack," she told the young boy. "We'll have surprise on our side."

Chiro shook his head. "No, we won't, because I JUST fought them. Also, why do we want to have less of a challenge?"

Zoycite raised an eyebrow.

A challenge?" she repeated. She knew what he meant, but her main goal was to always crush, not to try and challenge herself like that.

"Yea," Chiro replied. "If we attack later, when they are in better shape, we can get more of a challenge out of them. We will be able to fight them longer AND with their hope so high, we can shatter it with ease!"

Zoycite smiled a wicked smile.

"Yes," Zoycite agreed. "I liked the way you think."

Zoycite then made her leave and Chiro was so standing in the room alone.

'Why am I so quick to defending and protecting them?' Chiro wondered. 'I mean, I know I was very close to them…but I shouldn't have any more strong feelings like that for them.' Chiro placed a hand over his chest as he felt a force pumping inside of him. 'Is it the Power Primate making me unable to let go of my love for them all?'

Antauri continued to look out the window of the temple as he thought about his son.

'This wouldn't have happened if I hadn't let Chiro in the room with the teleporting device alone.' Antauri looked up at the stars before turning at the sound of someone stirring as they began to wake up. Antauri soon found out that it was Luna, the raven furred she-cat he had met a few times in the past.

"Hello, Antauri," Luna greeted him as she jumped over to him. He could tell that she was sore because she had a limp. The poor feline had been fallen onto by Sailor Moon around the end of the battle.

"Hello, Luna," Antauri replied.

"What are you doing up so late, Antauri. You are usually asleep by this time, if I'm not mistaken."

"I guess Chiro's…disappearance has left me in the state of insomnia."

Luna sighed hearing this answer. "I'm sorry, Antauri. I should have kept a better eye on the boy."

Antauri shook his head. "No, you did fine. Now we should both get some rest for tomorrow. We never know when the Negaverse may strike next."

Luna groaned. "I don't want I want; them to come soon so we can try to make Chiro normal again or for them to take their time."

Annime: That took me about an hour…

Chiro: Now, go do your homework!

Annime: (pout)

Otto: Please review!


	14. A New Plan

Annime: Hello!

Chiro: Took you long enough!

Annime: Sorry!

Gibson: Annime doesn't own SM or SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 13**_

Chiro paced in his new room with thoughts flying around in his head. What was going on?

Ever since he changed his mind had been in a haze…but now everything was clear. Something inside of him was now battling his desire to fight the monkey team.

"It's this stupid Power Primate," Chiro muttered. "It's making me soft. I have to find a way to get rid of it before I can't overpower it!" Chiro stopped pacing as another thought finally dawned on him.

"If I defeat them before it overpowers me, then maybe it'll stop all together. After all, when I found the robot and pulled the 'light' switch I gained the power primate. The switch had magically woken the team, so if they are destroyed, so are my powers."

Chiro knew it didn't make a lot of sense, but it would have to work for him…at least for a little while.

"So, maybe I should attack before planned," Chiro mumbled again. He nodded and looked towards the door. "But…how am I going to get out of here without being spotted?"

Antauri awoke to an unknown noise as the moon continued to glow above the Earth. He grunted as he slowly sat up in his spot on the pallet that was made on the floor. He looked out the window and continued to hear something.

"What is that?" Antauri whispered as the sound began to disappear. "Was it the sound of the fighting Power Primate inside of Chiro?"

Chiro opened his door and peaked around to find no one anywhere in sight.

"Well, let's hope it stays this easy," Chiro murmured. After these words left the young teen's mouth, the sound of his running feet danced throughout the hall. He hoped nobody was awake to hear him.

Zoycite sat on her bed in thought.

"Can I really trust that Chiro?" she wondered to herself aloud. "Or, is he really just a good actor who is tricking both sides of this game?"

Chiro started to walk slowly through the next hallway, knowing that Zoycite slept in one of the six rooms. He peaked into each room to check and see which room she stayed in. He wanted to be so quiet that he almost didn't even breathe. His heart started pounding fast with anxiety as he heard Zoycite think aloud in the door that was now next to him. He didn't have to check with his sliver/gray eyes to see if it was the blonde woman.

Zoycite looked over at her door with suspicion.

'Someone's there, I know it,' she thought. She kept her eyes on her door for about three minutes before deciding that it was just the wind. She turned around to look at herself in a mirror. Her eyes darted towards the reflection of the door way in the mirror and quickly turned back around to look at it.

"Now, that WASN'T the wind," Zoycite said. She ran to the door way and looked down both ends of the hallway. "Well, I'm going to find out what's going on!" As she raced down the dark hallway, she failed to realize that she still had the Silver Heart Crystal in her pocket.

Chiro rushed through the dark building…or whatever it was, and already knew fully well that Zoycite had caught a glimpse of him.

"Just a little more," Chiro mumbled to himself. "Then I will reach the portal room and be home free." Seeing the last turn made him sigh with relief and he darted into the room. Portals greeted his eyes as he entered. He slowed down as he came in front of the device. He already knew the code, since Zoycite had recently taught it to him. He stopped for a short moment when he heard footsteps in the hallway, but then went back to pressing in the code. He stepped into the portal and relaxed as it zapped him out of the Negaverse's headquarters.

Zoycite looked into the portal room to find it empty. She grimaced.

"Someone must have ether escaped imprisonment or just left when they weren't supposed to," she spoke to no one.

Antauri couldn't shake of this weird feeling as he lay back down on the bedding that was spread across the floor. There was something coming closer to them…it was familiar…but a hint of it made it unable to be recognizable.

'Could it be Chiro?' Antauri thought. His eyes widened. 'If it is the young man, then what is he planning on doing?' Antauri was unable to think about it for long before sleep gripped him tightly. He was soon breathing evenly with the inability to plan for a surprise attack from their leader.

Chiro was zapped into an alley way that was located near the park of the city.

'Maybe I could hide in the trees of the park until the sun rises,' Chiro suggested in his own mind. He looked around and made sure that no one was traveling on the road and could see him. He quickly made his way to the park to find a place for shelter.

Zoycite examined the transporter machines to find out which one was used by the 'escaper'.

"At this rate I won't find the runway until it's too late and I get in trouble," Zoycite grumbled. She finally reached the portal device that Chiro had used and smiled. "Well, now all I need is to press the 'copy code' button. Ok…that's a stupid name for a button." She just shrugged it off and pressed the same button that was in question. In a hurry, she stepped into the machine and waited to be zapped out of the infamous headquarters of the Negaverse.

Chiro hoped that both Zoycite and Antauri wouldn't find him before he made his first move.

Zoycite didn't know who left the Negaverse headquarters, but she WAS going to find out!

Antauri was still asleep, and unknown to him, Chiro and Zoycite were in Tokyo. But, neither was looking for a joyful reunion.

Annime: Ok, I've had better.

Chiro: But at least you updated.

Antauri: Please review.


	15. Hope

Annime: Hi!

Chiro: ANNIME, HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN GONE?

Annime: DON'T YELL AT ME!

Serena: Annime doesn't own SM or SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 14**_

Chiro lay under a tree deep in the forest. He knew that soon Zoycite would find him. He hoped that his encounter with the crazy woman would wait until at least morning. He didn't want to start this until then.

He closed his eyes so that sleep could pull him in.

Surprisingly, he still had the need of sleep even after his transformation. Although, he had concluded that this was because of the power primate that still existed in his body.

'Once those stupid monkeys are out of the way I can REALLY do some damage to this city,' Chiro thought as he drifted off to a deep slumber in the dark and forgotten forest.

Zoycite search through the city top to bottom, bottom to top. She could sense the runaway presence, but the problem was that she couldn't pinpoint it.

Antauri was now awake; about a half an hour before the sun was set to rise. He could sense Chiro was close…very close.

Chiro stirred in his sleep from a strange dream.

"Hello?" Chiro spoke as he walked down a long hallway. His voice echoed off the walls as if his were standing in a large canyon. "Is anybody here?"

Chiro's feet kept walking beyond his control as he slowly went deeper into the darkness of what he figured to be his mind. Left, right, left, right, and the pattern continued with his feet. He didn't know what was more terrifying; where he might be, the darkness, or the fact that he couldn't even control his own body!

Chiro's teeth began to chatter as the fear stopped keeping his body from registering that the hallway was freezing. His tried to move his arms so that he could hug himself and attempt to make him warmer. Nothing-that's what happened when he commanded his arms to change position; absolutely nothing.

The pattern of his feet continued but now with the accompaniment of his chattering teeth.

'How long is this going to be?" Chiro yelled silently. His question was answered when a light finally appeared ahead of him. He had finally made it to the exit! Or was it something else…and, it seemed more like it appeared out of thin air. He now doubted that he walked towards it…it came to him.

Chiro found it was possible for him to control his eye muscles when he shut his eyes tight. The light engulfed him with its rays as he stepped into the "room".

His legs stopped and he slowly opened his eyes. He found himself in a room that looked very similar to one of the training areas he used with the hyper force.

He took a step and then looked down at his feet. He smiled. Control, oh sweet, sweet control! Chiro continued his way forward after mentally declaring victory and looked around.

"Hello, Chiro,"

The sudden voice made the boy jump and scream. The vocal silence was finally broken as Chiro breathed heavily and spun towards the unexpected Antauri.

"Antauri," Chiro said as he placed a hand on his chest. "Don't scare me like that!"

Antauri smiled.

"It seems to me that you aren't as hostile as you seemed before."

Chiro shut his mouth and blink.

It was true. He had no desire to hurt his dad. He actually wanted to sit and talk like they used to.

"Yea…I guess not." Chiro lifted his hands and looked from them to Antauri. "How are you doing this?"

"I finally found a way inside your mind, my son," Antauri answered with a grin. "It took a while, but you were unconscious and not too far from my location."

Chiro let his hand fall to his sides.

"So," Chiro spoke. "What are we going to do?"

Antauri raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

Chiro sighed exasperated.

"Antauri, what are we going to do about the whole me being evil thing?"

Antauri blinked.

"Chiro, that's not up to me to work out. One of the only things that are going to stop this is you fighting it."

Chiro slapped his forehead.

"Umm, Antauri," Chiro replied. "I don't know if you've noticed this, but I'm not exactly sane when I'm awake."

Antauri chuckled.

"Chiro, I think you are missing the point." The silver simian came closer to the boy as he floated in the air. "You can't fight the control of the Negaverse with this—," Antauri paused as he poked Chiro's forehead. "You have to fight it with this." The simian poked the child's chest where his heart was.

Chiro looked from the metal finger to his mentor's eyes.

"B-but how?" argued Chiro. Chiro showed desperation clearly in his eyes, and Antauri hushed him.

"Chiro…that is something you alone have to find out."

Chiro stared at Antauri. His mind was blank as Antauri ruffled his hair.

"Antauri," Chiro finally whispered. "If I can't do it…don't hesitate in hurting me, please."

It was now Antauri's turn to stare abruptly at Chiro.

"I can't make that promise, Chiro. You are my son, and I won't hurt you like that."

"Antauri!" shouted Chiro with pain radiating from his eyes. "You have to!"

Antauri shook his head.

"I don't plan on it because I know you can do it."

Chiro stared at Antauri again.

"And," Antauri continued. "Isn't our place, as Christians, to have faith?"

Chiro couldn't help but smile at this and chuckle.

"Yes, Antauri…yes it is."

Antauri smiled back at the boy before saying, "Now I must be on my way do that the others don't get worried when they find I'm gone."

Chiro raised an eyebrow.

"You left just to talk to me?"

Antauri sighed but still held his smile.

"You should know by now that I would. But this time I only went outside into the yard."

Chiro laughed a little bit with Antauri before the sliver simian had disappeared.

Then, suddenly, Chiro thought of something. He reached his hand to his hair and gently pulled out a little strain. It was black. The young boy gripped it in his hand and held it to his chest.

There was still hope.

Annime: Sorry it took SO long!

Otto: Please review!


	16. The Stone

Annime: I predict that this story will be finished in at least two chapters; this one being the last real one and the next the epilogue thingy.

Chiro: You really want to start that trio thing, don't you?

Annime: YES!

Otto and Mina: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG, SM, or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 15**_

Chiro waited in the trees for the arrival of Zoycite, the monkey team, and the hyper force.

"How funny is it that Antauri thinks it is SO easy for my good side to break through?" Chiro chuckled to himself. "I will just have to show him that he is dead wrong."

The breeze wasn't chilly today as the leaves ruffled around Chiro. This made the young teenage boy perfectly serene on the outside, but on the inside he was preparing for a battle unlike any he's ever experienced before.

Antauri waited as the young teenage girls got ready for a battle they knew was unlike any other. Their experience MIGHT be tested, or they may bring down Zoycite and Chiro like they are nothing. Knowing how it was the last time, though, it might just be a while.

Antauri knew that the Chiro's struggle was not going to be easy. The good in him had to branch out and imprison the evil that had taken him as its host.

Zoycite blinked when she realized how foolish she had been.

"The park," she whispered in a matter- of-fact manner.

Chiro knew they were all on their way. He could just smell the fear of him, the anger towards him, and worry that could be for no one else. He climbed down the tree and crossed his arms.

"One," he spoke beginning his little 'count down'.

Antauri sped up, hoping that Chiro would soon be in sight.

"Two," Chiro spoke again, continuing his process.

Zoycite's anxiety built a mountain as she went faster than before.

"Three," said the boy, finally, as everyone appeared into view.

Chiro smirked and held up one hand at Zoycite and one at the other group.

"Let's see some fireworks."

"Look out!" Mina shouted as a fire ball came spiraling towards them. Some screams followed as the girls and simians dodged just barely.

"What the?" cried Zoycite as the blast hit her and it sent her flying through the air.

Chiro's smirk widened.

"Zoycite has always told me that she was better than the Sailor Scouts," he said. "But this is just an example on how wrong she really was."

Zoycite growled as she slowly floated into the air.

"Whoever dared to throw that," Zoycite muttered bitterly, "is going to regret it."

The Sailor Scouts and the Monkey Team were very cautious as they came closer to Chiro.

Chiro held up another energy ball and shot it at them.

Screams filled the air again as they dodged the huge blast.

The evil teen chuckled.

"This is going to be REALLY fun," he told himself.

Antauri looked at the boy and shuttered.

A small gleam in the boy's eyes screamed desire to cause pain; or any type of agony. His teeth were as sharp as they would ever be.

"We need to stop him," Sprx said. "If we don't then those energy balls will destroy the whole city!"

"Hey," a woman's voice shouted, catching the group's and Chiro's attention. "What's going on here?"

Chiro smiled at the woman who was known as Zoycite.

"We are just having a little party." Chiro made a fake giggle. "Why don't you stay awhile, enjoy yourself?" Another energy ball was flung at her, this time though, she dodged it.

"Hey," she yelled. "You're a traitor!"

Chiro rolled his eyes.

"Well, at least I'm not an idiot like you," he countered. After forming an ice shard in his hand he chucked it at the blonde woman.

"Mars, Fire, and Ignite!" the raven haired girl sounded. This took Chiro by surprise, sending him soaring into the forest.

Chiro groaned as Zoycite shot at him.

"You little brat," Chiro yelled. He was over whelmed by everyone firing at him. He didn't think this would be THAT hard.

A rose landing near his foot pulled him out of his thoughts. Chiro growled as he looked up into the tree to find Tuxedo Mask.

"What are you doing here, pretty boy?" Chiro questioned.

Tuxedo Mask stared at him, but only for a moment.

"I came to give Sailor Moon a present." Tuxedo Mask followed this by tossing a stone towards Serena.

Serena caught it and looked at closely for yelling in shock, "IT'S THE SILVER HEART CRYSTAL!"

"WHAT?" Chiro and Zoycite yelled at the same time.

Zoycite reached into her pocket and found that something was missing. She looked behind her for a moment as it dawned on her.

'I must have dropped it when I landed from that hit!' she thought.

Chiro looked at Zoycite and growled, knowing that the panicked look on her face meant that she had dropped it.

Chiro slapped his forehead, but had a new determination trying to rise.

But someone wasn't going to let him fight the monkey team without a fight of their own.

Chiro clutched his head as a force fought back the evil that was controlling him.

"Do it," Sailor Jupiter yelled to Sailor Moon. "Throw it at him!"

Sailor Moon blinked for a moment before aiming at the teenage boy's chest.

"Here goes," she murmured before she launched the stone. This was one of her lucky moments as the stone went through Chiro's chest and into his heart.

The good in Chiro suddenly gained a lot more strength. But, that didn't mean the evil was going to give up easily. Still clutching his head Chiro looked up with his original blue eyes.

"Antauri!" shrieked the child as he went to his knees.

Antauri was at his side at a second with the others right behind him.

"Chiro I want you to hold still," Antauri told him.

Chiro nodded and let Antauri travel into his mind.

Antauri stood in a room that was dark and tense.

"Chiro, are you here?"

Before anyone could answer, two Chiro's came stumbling into view. One had white hair while the other had black hair.

Antauri aimed for the silver haired Chiro.

"Monkey Mind Scream!" screamed Antauri. The white hair Chiro rolled the opposite way, letting the black haired Chiro stand up.

"I will be back!" promised the white haired child. "And when I do, you'll be sorry!"

"Monkey Fu!" answered Chiro with rage dripping off of his voice.

The evil twin cried out in pain before disappearing without a trace.

Annime: One more chapter!

Chiro: Yep!

Serena: Please review!


	17. Going Home

Annime: This will be over!

Chiro: FINALLY!

Serena: XD

Lita and Nova: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG, SM, or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 16: Going Home**_

Zoycite shook in fear at the sight before her.

'I can't believe this,' she thought. 'I have to get out of here.' Zoycite took off as no one paid attention. She was soon gone without a trace.

"Chiro, are you ok kid?" Sprx asked.

Chiro shook his head frantically for a moment.

"Y-yea, I think so," Chiro answered. "I just have a big headache."

This sent the monkey team into laughing hysterics while Chiro and the Sailor Scouts looked confused.

_**Three Days Later:**_

Otto sat down the last of the boxes full of supplies. They needed a lot since they had used most of them on their way there. Luckily the Sailor Scouts were every helpful.

"Do you all really have to leave?" Serena whined. "Can't you stay one more day?"

Chiro shook his head with a sad look dancing on his face.

"No," Chiro replied. "I'm sorry, but we have to go home and help protect Shuggazoom."

Serena sighed and crossed her arms. It just wasn't fair!

"Well, I hope you have a safe trip," Luna said to the team.

Antauri smiled at the she-cat. "Yes, thank you. And thank you all for helping Chiro."

Chiro smiled. "Yea, thanks. It was great meeting all of you!"

Darien gave Chiro a little solute. "You be good for the monkey team, ok kid?"

Sprx playfully pouted as Chiro agreed with Darien. "That's my name for the kid."

They all giggled at Sprx's antics.

Chiro gave all of the Sailor Scouts a hug along with Artemis, Luna, and Darien.

"I'll miss you all!" Chiro yelled as the hyper force went into the robot.

Serena waved. "You better come and visit!"

Chiro nodded as the door closed. He had still been waving. The Super Robot started its engines and soon the hyper force was out of sight.

"Hey Chiro," Gibson spoke. "You do know that we gave them a long distance communicator, right?"

Chiro just smiled and nodded to the blue simian.

"Ok," Gibson continued. "Well, let's go work on that transporter-,"

"NO!" Chiro shouted as he began to run out of the room. "I'M NOT EVEN GOING _NEAR _THAT THING!"

Gibson blinked while the others laughed.

* * *

Annime: I hope this is an acceptable ending…Oh, by the way, Aunna, get Coca-Cola and Ashton ready. It's time we all beat the crap out of Zoycite. Oh, and if anyone else wants a peice of that action, just tell me. XD

Chiro: (shrugs)

All the cast: PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! AND ENJOY ANNIME'S OTHER STORIES!


End file.
